


Crime and Punishment

by Darth_Tantrum



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Tantrum/pseuds/Darth_Tantrum
Summary: Colonel Mustang has warned Havoc endlessly against smoking in the office, but our favorite Second Lieutenant never listens. Now, a little punishment is in order.This has a mild dub-con element. Heed the tags!





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as (unofficially) part of Jean Havoc Appreciation Week. 4/27/17: Spank Havoc Day. How could I resist?
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to nochick_fics, without whom I probably never would have started fandom-ing again.

Jean shifted uncomfortably under the colonel’s steady gaze. The rest of the crew had quietly slipped free for an early lunch when Roy had barked, “Havoc! Are you smoking in the office, again? Come here!”

He’d quickly snubbed the cigarette out on the bottom of his boot, but the damage had already been done.

Roy’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Jean’s increasingly uncomfortable stance. “Well?”

Jean winced as he realized he still hadn’t given the man an answer. “Yes, Colonel,” he said quickly, any hint of relaxation which might have lingered vaporized in an instant.

“How many times have I told you not to smoke in the office? Need I remind you of the garbage incident?”

Again, Jean grimaced at the memory. It had been an accident; it’s not like he meant to set the trash can on fire. He still didn’t know how that actually happened, but since then he’d made a point to ensure his butts were fully extinguished before pocketing them to toss later. It would never happen again.

Of course, that wouldn’t stop Roy from getting angry at the thought.

Better to play it safe, Jean thought. “Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s what you said the last time, Lieutenant. And the time before that. And the time before that.” A devilish smirk tugged at the corner of Roy’s mouth, which seemed to Jean even more foreboding than his earlier glare. “It’s not just the smoking, Havoc, but the blatant disregard for the rules I’ve set for my team. It makes me question your commitment.”

Jean snapped to attention with a frown. “Sir! I can assure you, I am extremely committed to serving you.”

Roy’s smirk widened just a hair. If Jean hadn’t been paying such close attention he might not have noticed at all.

“I’m glad to hear it, Havoc. So, you’ll accept your punishment, then?”

“Whatever you feel is appropriate, sir.”

The smirk spread to a full-blown grin and Jean felt a sinking in his stomach. He’d regret those words, he just knew it.

“So, how many times _have_ I told you not to smoke in the office, Lieutenant? If you had to guess.”

“I’m not sure, sir,” he replied, warily. “Ten since we’ve transferred to Central, maybe?”

“Ten times,” Roy mused, leaning back and surveying Jean’s obvious tension. “Ten times I’ve told you not to smoke in the office and ten time you’ve disobeyed. I’m starting to feel like I’m trying to teach a child.”

A hot flush spread over Jean’s cheeks. “Sorry, sir,” he muttered.

Roy chuckled. “You’re even reacting like a child. Maybe you should be punished like a child.” He stood and came around the front of the desk, pointing down at it with a smirk. “Drop your pants and bend over, Havoc.”

Jean startled, flinching back away from the colonel in his confusion. “S-sir?”

“Come on, Havoc,” he snapped, though his face still held its mischievous look. “We don’t have all day. Lunch will be over soon. Of course, we _could_ do this in front of the rest of the staff, if that’s your thing. Make an example of you.”

“No, sir!” Without another moment of hesitation, Jean fumbled his uniform pants to his ankles and leaned over to rest against the top of Roy’s desk.

Just this much left Jean’s face burning in embarrassment. Of all the predicaments he might have imagined getting into during his military career, being bent over his superior’s desk was too absurd to even consider. This had to be some kind of prank, just to scare him into not smoking again. Certainly, Roy wasn’t planning on doing what Jean thought he planned on doing.

Until he felt the waist skirt of his uniform being lifted and heard Roy chuckle behind him.

“Nice boxers,” the colonel chided. “I like the flowers.”

A fresh blush crept up Jean’s neck and he opted not to reply. Best to cut the chit-chat and get this over with.

Roy hummed and Jean could almost hear the smirk in the soft sound. “Well, let’s say ten for ten, then. Ten broken orders, ten strokes. That seems fair, doesn’t it?”

Jean hesitated for a beat, then mumbled quietly, “Yes, Colonel.”

“Good.” Roy’s voice held an amused tone. “Count them out for me, Havoc.”

Jean clenched his jaw and braced, silently thankful he at least got to keep the little dignity his boxers provided him.

The first two strikes weren’t difficult to deal with. Roy definitely had more upper body strength than Jean had suspected, and Jean certainly felt the strikes on his backside, but he found it easy to keep his head as he said, just loud enough for Roy to hear, “One. Two.”

The third landed right on the same spot as the first two, which now felt more sensitive with the attention. Jean grit his teeth and hissed, “Three!”

Roy mercifully switched cheeks for the fourth blow and Jean sighed out, “Four.”

Unfortunately, he made it obvious he’d pulled earlier punches and the fifth strike felt more like a paddle than a hand. Jean yelped, “Five!”

“Half way,” Roy said in a pleased voice. “How are you holding up, Havoc?”

“Fine, sir,” he said, a little breathless. He didn’t want to admit that the last stroke left a tightness in his lower stomach that wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Good to hear it. Five more. Don’t forget to count.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jean hissed on the sixth blow, the word, “Six,” coming out breathier than he would have liked.

“Seven. Eight!” The next two came in quick succession leaving a warm tingling sensation on Jean’s backside.

“Nine! Hell!” The next-to-last strike felt harder than any which came before. Jean inadvertently thrust his hips forward against the edge of the desk. The hardwood might have felt uncomfortable digging into him, if his straining, traitorous lower body wasn’t desperate for any sort of friction.

Jean wasn’t sure what burned his face more: the embarrassment of being in this position or the shame that having Colonel Mustang spanking him turned him on so much. He’d never considered himself quite so kinky—at least, not being on the receiving end—and he certainly had never been attracted to a man, before.

Let alone the awful implication that the first man to turn him on in such a way happened to be his boss. If that wasn’t asking for trouble, he wasn’t sure what was.

“One more,” Roy said just before landing one last hard slap on Jean’s rear that left the lieutenant shaking.

“Ten,” Jean said weakly, almost whimpering, on unsteady legs.

“There,” Roy said behind him, and Jean could hear the soft, scratchy sound of gloves rubbing together as Roy dusted his hands. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Jean remained in position against Roy’s desk as he shook his head, trying to compose himself before standing. The last thing he needed was Roy to see the effect it had had on him.

“Good. Why don’t you go get lunch, Havoc?”

He took a shaky breath before reaching down to grab the waist of his pants, pulling them up as he straightened in an effort to hide his erection. “Yes, sir,” he said, face still burning as much as his now aching backside.

Roy nodded as he sat down and Jean turned to leave, walking with a bit of a limp for more than one reason.

“Oh, and Havoc?”

He stopped and glanced back at the colonel over his shoulder, not wanting to turn and expose the, thankfully descending, tent in his pants. “Sir?”

“I trust we won’t have this problem again.”

“No, sir,” he said with a nod.

Then again, he thought as he stepped into the hall and lit a cigarette, addictions are a tough thing to break in a single afternoon.


End file.
